One Day
by fleeting fancy
Summary: belated Father's day one-shot


**A/N: ok, so I have two other fics I should be working on but this has been niggling at me for a few days and is sort of inspired by some other father's day fics I read recently. One by jonsmom and another by brandywine over at lj and I'm sure I've read one or two others. So I'm being bit of a copycat. I hope they don't mind and I hope I haven't blatantly stolen any lines or anything like that. I don't think I have but apologies if anything in here is too uncomfortably similar to something someone else has written. If so, pop me a line and I'll add a note.**

**anway, I guess set this some time after Frank came to town and before the Cohen's relocate to Berkeley. I don't know if it actually fits timeline wise but I just needed to throw a quick little father's day fic out there. **

**--**

"Yeah, Seth. I just got off", Ryan said into the phone. "I'm on my way. Tell Sandy to fire up the grill." He hung up and made his way toward his car. It was father's day and they were going to spend the evening grilling by the pool. He slowed his pace as he spotted the figure leaning against his car. His forehead creased warily. "Dad?", he asked as he reached his vehicle.

"Hey", Frank said with a tentative smile. "I, uh, thought maybe we could go grab a bite to eat somewhere".

Ryan gripped the phone and let out a small breath. "I'm sorry but I already have plans. They're waiting for me at home", he said carefully as he went to move around him.

Frank stepped forward and said, "It's father's day...", as he grabbed Ryan's arm when he tried to pass.

Ryan looked him straight in the eye and said, "I know. That's why I'm going to spend it with Sandy." He held Frank's gaze for a moment and then tried to pull away.

Frank's grip tightened. "You think you can just dismiss me?"

Ryan's eyes narrowed as he spoke next. "I think...", he said as he looked down at the hand on his arm, "that you should let go of my arm."

At the hard look in Ryan's eyes, Frank abruptly let go and held his hands up in a placating manner. "Look. I'm sorry, ok? I just...it's father's day...", he trailed off as though that explained everything.

"So you keep saying", Ryan said, starting to get annoyed. "I don't know what you want from me", he said.

"I want to spend some time with my son", Frank said hotly.

"Why now?", Ryan asked. "You haven't exactly been knocking my door down. It was clear to me that you were all about Julie and since that's not going so well, what? Now you have time for me?"

"I was giving you space after...", Frank started to say.

"After you lied about having cancer", Ryan stated flatly.

Frank frowned. "I was just trying to..."

"Manipulate people so you could get what you want on your terms", Ryan finished for him.

"Will you just let me talk? That was a stupid thing to do but you didn't want to see me and I thought that if I could just sit down and talk to you that you'd see that I've changed", Frank tried to explain.

Ryan shook his head and scoffed. "So lying and playing on our sympathies was supposed to show me you've changed? Do you have any idea how twisted that is? And when were you going to tell me you weren't dying if you hadn't been found out, huh? Were you going to milk it for all its worth and then suddenly have some miracle turn around? How far were you going to take it, _dad_?", Ryan spat out, his anger at the lie finally boiling to the surface.

Frank opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the ringing of Ryan's phone. As Ryan looked down to see who it was, Frank reached for it, "Don't answer it. I think we need to talk this out."

"No. No we don't. They're waiting for me. We're done", Ryan said as he started to answer the phone.

Frank tried to grab it from his hand and in doing so the phone was pulled open. Ryan had it set to where the call was answered when the phone flipped open, allowing the person on the other end to hear the conversation. "We're not done until I say we're done", Frank said angrily. "You can't just dismiss me no matter how much you want to. You can pretend all you want but I'm still your father. I will always be your father."

Ryan stepped up to him and fired back, "No. You're not. You have _never _been a father to me. Not in the way it ever counted. Sandy was more of a father to me than you ever were the first day I met him. He's been there for me ever since then, no matter how bad I've screwed up and believe me I screwed up plenty. He is the only real father I have ever known and I am leaving. Now. So get the fuck out of my way and let me pass".

Frank's growing anger and frustration got the best of him as he grabbed Ryan by the collar of the shirt and leaned in face to face. "You listen to me you little shit..."

Ryan stared him down and said in a low even voice, "I swear to god, dad, you don't want to mess with me. I'm not a kid anymore. I think I can more than hold my own against you now."

Frank took in Ryan's clenched fist and tensed muscles and released him. The anger drained from his face. "I...I'm sorry, Ryan. I just..."

"I know. It's father's day", Ryan replied sarcastically. He took a breath and stepped back. The Frank of old wouldn't have held back. He'd be nursing a fat lip right about now. He supposed it was an improvement from when he was a kid. He was trying but, unfortunately, his current best was still miles away from being good enough. He studied Frank's face a moment before saying, "Look, dad. Whatever it is you're looking for from me...I'm sorry. I can't give it to you. I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm not doing it out of spite. I just...don't have anything to offer you right now. Everything that happened when I was a kid...it's still too raw. I can't just let it go. I'm sorry but I can't. Maybe you can change eventually but this?...tonight? Shows me you haven't changed nearly enough. "

Frank stood silently, finally seeming to get it.

"I'm going home. My family is waiting for me", Ryan said as he turned and left him standing there. He got into the car and it was then that he noticed the open phone and the call timer still ticking away. He put the phone to his ear and said, "Hello?".

"Ryan? Are you ok?", came Sandy's concerned voice.

Warmth flooded through Ryan as a smile formed on his face. "Yeah", he said softly. "So, I guess you heard a bit of that, huh?"

"I heard enough. Is he still there?", Sandy asked worriedly.

Ryan glanced out his window to see Frank walking away. "No. He's gone."

Sandy sighed in relief.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, Sandy. I didn't mean to ruin your father's day", Ryan tried to apologize.

"Hey, are you kidding me?", Sandy smiled though the phone before sobering. "I'm sorry he ambushed you like that but...those words I heard? Best father's day present ever."

Ryan flushed and said, "I meant them, ya know. Every word. I...don't know if I'll ever be able to call you and Kirsten "mom" and "dad" but that's what you are to me. More than Frank and Dawn ever were but...they kinda ruined those words for me. Even tonight, calling him "dad"...it...he's never been much of one but..."

"Ryan, it's ok, son. They're just words. I mean, we'd love to hear you call us that but if it never comes for you it won't change a thing. We love you. You're our son. So, what do you say you get on home to your family before Kirsten takes it upon herself to take control of the grill?"

Ryan chuckled. "Ok, I'll be home soon", he said, adding "dad" in his mind as he closed the phone. Huh. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe one day...


End file.
